


Like a Stone On Fire

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny is basically a hockey god and Patrick really isn't surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Stone On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the 4/12/12 Playoff Game 1 against the Coyotes.

 

 

Pat really shouldn’t be surprised.

Of course Jonny scores an absolutely gorgeous goal on his second shift on the ice after missing a quarter of the season.  Of course Jonny is sulking anyway because they lost. That’s just how Jonny rolls, and any other behavior would be an actual cause for shock.

Pat, however, is bouncing off the fucking walls with excitement because Jonny is a fucking hockey _god._ But he’s also kind of mad because Jonny’s frown and Captain Serious lectures on how they should’ve been better is bringing down his high.

So, when Pat and Jonny get back to their room and Jonny is still sulking like the obsessed dumbass that he is, Pat has had enough.

Jonny is mumbling under his breath and ripping his coat off. Pat doesn’t quite hear everything, but he catches bits like _fucking face-off percentage_ and _Martin fucking Hanzal._

“Quit it,” Pat says. He resists the urge to stomp his foot. Jonny doesn’t respond, just continues aggressively undressing.

Pat sighs and goes to stand behind Jonny, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jonny goes rigid in his arms and drops the tie he was holding.

“Calm the fuck down,” Pat says into the back of Jonny’s neck. “It was a great game.”

“We lost, Kaner,” Jonny growls, but there isn’t much edge to his voice.

“Yeah, but it was only Game 1. It can only go up from here, and you know it.” Pat smiles when Jonny gives up and relaxes a little into Pat’s arms.

Pat takes the opportunity to manhandle Jonny onto his bed. Jonny sits on the edge, tilting his face up so that Pat can press their foreheads together.

“We’ll get them back big time on Saturday,” Pat says. Jonny takes in a shaky breath and his eyes fall closed. “We’re going to kick their sorry asses,” Pat whispers before kissing Jonny.

Pat cups Jonny’s jaw in his hand and lets Jonny pull them both onto the bed. They lay side-by-side for a while, kissing gently.

Pat’s content to stay like this forever, but he’s determined to carry out his original intention. Jonny looks like a kicked puppy when Pat pulls away, but then Pat latches himself onto Jonny’s neck and he’s grabbing at Pat’s hair and cursing.

Pat moves down Tazer’s body, sucking kisses into random places on Jonny’s skin, and flicking open the buttons on his dress shirt. He can hear Jonny’s shaky and uneven breaths above him, and the sound just goads him on.

Pat sits back on his heels once he reaches Jonny’s waist, and looks up. Jonny’s shirt is open and splayed out around him; chest heaving and skin flushed a light pink. Pat grins at his handiwork, and undoes Jonny’s pants.

“Kaner, please,” Jonny pants. It’s all Pat needs to tug Jonny’s pants and boxers off, tossing them somewhere behind him. He positions himself between Jonny’s legs, and nuzzles at his thigh.

“You’re such a fucking show-off,” Pat says, purposely exhaling over Jonny’s dick. “You just _had_ to remind everyone how fucking great you are, didn’t you? I don’t know how we put up with you.”

“Oh my god, fuck you,” Jonny starts to say, but the words become a chocked moan when Pat takes Jonny into his mouth.

Pat lets Jonny fuck into his mouth for a while before reaching up and anchoring his hips to the mattress. Jonny takes the hint and stills, winding his fingers into Pat’s hair.

Pat sets a rhythm between his tongue and his hand pumping the base of Jonny’s dick. Jonny’s moaning and whining Pat’s name, and Pat just keeps going, doing exactly what he knows Jonny likes.

It’s a flick of Pat’s tongue over the head that has Jonny swearing loudly and saying, “Oh god, get off, I’m gonna…”

Pat pulls off and crawls up to Jonny’s side. Jonny tugs him closer, capturing his lips in a messy kiss. Pat goes with it, pumping Jonny hard and fast.

“You were fucking brilliant out there,” Pat says against Jonny’s mouth, and then Jonny’s head is falling back against the bed and he’s coming and groaning and almost screaming Pat’s name.

Pat lets Jonny come down from it, pressing soft kisses along the side of Jonny’s neck.

Jonny tries to reach down to dip into Pat’s pants, but Pat bats his hand away.

“No, I got this,” Pat says with a smile. He gets up to discard his clothes, then returns to the bed, up on his knees over Jonny’s stomach.

Jonny squeezes Pat’s thigh as he strokes himself, looking down at Jonny’s body; legs spread wide and eyes gleaming.

It doesn’t take Pat very long, so with a flick of his wrist, Pat comes on Jonny’s already messy abs before collapsing down next to him once more.

Jonny wipes himself off with the edge of the sheet while Pat tries to catch his breath.

“Thanks,” Jonny whispers, tugging Pat closer and tucking his chin over Pat’s head.

“You deserve it,” Pat sighs into Jonny’s neck. Jonny smiles and strokes a hand up and down Kaner’s back.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Jonny confesses in a whisper when they’re both close to sleep.

“Me too. Welcome back, Jonny.” Pat whispers back, and then he’s out.

Jonny smiles up at the ceiling and thinks that yeah, it is good to be back.

 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged and appreciated! <3


End file.
